


Weird Dancing (TM)

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gaby is a little shit, Implied Angry Sex, M/M, Napoleon is a Little Shit, Neighbours, Vic and Leo are siblings, because, everyone sasses Illya, no time for proper smut, weird dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya has an annoying neighbour. Who can't dance. Neither dressed nor naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Dancing (TM)

17\. We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains au ([XX](http://buckleup-creampuff.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see))

 

* * *

 

Illya had moved into his new flat only a few month ago and was already pissed by everything. Not because of the flat itself. It was nice, mordern and kept in mainly white. The kitchen was shiny and clean, the living room had a small TV and a fireplace along with a large bookcase on one wall. The bedroom was simple and the bed extremly comfy. The bathroom was small, but the shower was immediatly warm when he turned it on.

No it was because of his neighbour across the street. Well calling it a street was a little bit too much. More like an alley. But his neighbour was (apart from being insufferably hot and sexy) not very fond of curtains or shutters. So every evening he got to watch his own personal show of Weird Dancing (TM).

After a while he knew that the man's name was Napoleon Solo and he owned a large insurance company in the middle or New York. He had a sister, who was just as pretty as he was. Though her hair was blond she had the same sharp chin like he did. Victoria was the CEO of his company. But still he seemed to be a huge child. The way he danced while making dinner or cleaning his flat was ridiculous.

As was the fact that despite his huge ammount of money, Illya was sure he had, he cleaned his flat on his own. He had no cook or housekeeper whatsoever. For Illya it was weird to have such a large ammount of energy in the evening. But well, he worked as a doctor in one of the New York hospitals, so there goes the answer. Coming home was usually followed by a ver hot shower, mixing some ingredients that looked right together and eating it.

And obviously watching Napoleon dance.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

   "You should really stop eating from cans!" Gaby, one of the nicer nurses from work stood in Illya's kitchen and inspected the cupboards.

   "It is easier." Illya grumbled back, somehow hearing his mother's voice in Gaby.

   "Ugh. Let's get take-out." Gaby looked at him. "There is a nice chinese shop just down the road. I think they even deliver." The Russian shrugged and watched the woman flop down on his black sofa.

   "How is Waverly?"

   "Pretty okay." Gaby sighed. "He's very busy with the rectructuring of the children hospital. But i think he enjoys this one for once." Gaby's husband Alexander Waverly was an architect specialised on hospitals.

   "Do you have the number of the Chinese take-out?" Illya asked her and she Held his own iPad over to him. As he scanned the menue Gaby suddenly chuckled. When he looked up he saw Napoleon dancing.

   "Does he do that all the time?" She looked from the window over to Illya and back.

   "Haven't i told you?"

   "Nah." Gaby shook her head. "But he's hot."

   "You are married." Illya reminded her.

   "That doesn't stop me from appreciating the beauty of other people." Rolling his eyes, Illya handed the iPad back.

   "Number 23 and 41, you order."

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Eventually Illya went to see Napoleon after half a year. When he told the suprised man he should get curtains he wondered why Napoleon never got that Information before. After he had returned to his flat, Illya went to make dinner (out of cans), when a movement caught his eyes. It was Napoleon. Naked. Dancing. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Window.

Within seconds he was in the other building, running up the stairs and stopped in front of Napoleon, who thanfully had put on a bathrobe when Illya had rang.

   "What do you think you are doing?" Illya growled loudly.

   "Making your and my evening more enjoyable." With that Napoleon pulled Illya into a kiss and despite himself, Illya found himself fucking Napoleon that night twice. And once in the morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
